


Surprising Jack

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: Daniel has a special surprise for Jack!





	Surprising Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Surprising Jack

### Surprising Jack

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 11/01/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Humor, Romance, Relationship, Slash  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter, Dr. Janet Frasier, Gen. George Hammond, Maj. Louis Ferretti, Other Characters   Cassandra, Catherine & Ernest   Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Daniel has a special surprise for Jack!   


* * *

Surprising Jack  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Humor, Romance, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - May 1, 2004  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 38kb, short story  
Written: October 21,25,29, November 1, 2003 Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: Daniel has a special surprise for Jack! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Drdjlover, Suzanna! 

Surprising Jack  
by Orrymain 

"Honey, I'm home," Jack chirped, happily walking in the door of the country styled house he shared with his husband, Daniel. 

"Oh, shibatwray," Daniel cursed, using one of his forty plus languages he spoke, licking his fingers, and quickly tossing all the ingredients and materials into bowls and into the still-cold oven, quickly turning off the appliance. 

"Danny?" Jack called out, surprised not to have had a response to his greeting. 

The silver-haired man checked the study and then headed for the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Daniel glanced over the kitchen making sure he'd covered his tracks and then headed out towards the living room, literally bumping into Jack near the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Both laughed. 

"Hey," Daniel smiled. 

"Hey yourself," Jack grinned, his arms slinking around his lover as he kissed him, both sighing from the contact. 

"Why didn't you answer me?" 

"Oh, you know me, distracted, thinking, stuff like that. I love you, Jack," the young man spoke as he kissed his love again. 

"Love you too." 

"You're back early." 

"Complaining?" 

"No, never ... just thought you'd be gone longer, that's all." 

"You don't have Paul Davis hidden away in there, do you? 

Daniel started to panic, Jack's jealousy never fun to experience, but then he saw the teasing in Jack's smile, so he relaxed and played the game, laughing as he spoke, "No ... no Paul, never Paul, just Jack, only Jack, forever Jack." 

They kissed again. 

"That's more like it," Jack said possessively. 

"Good," Daniel said pulling away from his partner and walking to the sofa, wanting to get Jack away from the kitchen area, "I'll introduce you to Captain Hampton tomorrow." 

"Captain Hampton?" 

"Hmm-mmm. He's new. Jack's a great guy. You'll like him," Daniel laughed as Jack started to chase him around the living room. 

"You are so going to get it, Love." 

"Threats, threats, threats. Can't you Fly Boys ever do anything without making a threat." 

"No threat," Jack insisted, lunging to his left after Daniel, but Daniel had faked him out, going to his own left, putting the couch between them, "just a promise." 

"You have to catch me first, and we both know, that's near impossible." 

"I don't think so, Dannyboy. You are mine, and I so have your number," Jack's hands were brushing against the arm of the sofa, as he tried to anticipate Daniel's next move. 

Since Daniel didn't move, Jack decided to go on the attack, faking a move to his left, but dodging to his right. Daniel ran around the sofa, over to the fireplace, around another chair, and then grabbed the sofa cushions and tossed them at Jack. 

Jack knocked them out of the way with his arm, and then followed his laughing lover up the stairs, lunging forward, tackling him just as he got to the top. 

Daniel crashed to the ground, still laughing loudly, as Jack let him roll over on his back and then climbed on top of Daniel. Both continued to laugh at their antics. Daniel's hands went to Jack's face, his fingers gently caressing the skin, his eyes gazing into Jack's. 

Both were breathing hard, their laughter turning into something else, first smiles, and then want and need. 

"I love you so much," both spoke at the exact same time and even in the same beat, causing them to laugh again. 

"Gawd, I love you. I'm so happy," Daniel crooned as Jack devoured his mouth. 

"Oh, Danny, what you do to me," Jack spoke softly, feeling Daniel's fingers caressing the hair at the base of his neck. 

"I'm happy too, Love, ridiculously, crazy happy." 

"So," Daniel said as he got up from the floor, "shall I give your regards to Captain Hampton?" 

"Very funny, Daniel," Jack mused as he chased his lover back down the stairs to the patio door which Daniel opened, but was stopped by his lover before walking out. 

Daniel laughed as he turned to face Jack again, "Yeah, I thought so, Love. I love you, Jack O'Neill. You know that." 

"Oh yeah." 

The two kissed and fondled each other for several minutes before Bijou and Katie, their beagles, finally demanded their attention, a string of "woofs" escaping their throats. Jack and Daniel laughed. 

"They are so demanding ... and jealous," Jack chuckled as he and Daniel walked outside and began to play with the canines. 

A few minutes later, Daniel walked over to the patio steps and sat down to watch Jack interact with the dogs. Daniel enjoyed doing this ... just sitting and watching the love of his life playing with their precious children. It meant home to the younger man, and he cherished every second of it. 

Remembering the plans for the day and checking his watch, Daniel took action. 

"Jack, we're almost out of dog food. Would you mind going and picking up a couple of bags?" 

"Me? Why not you?" Jack whined. 

Daniel batted his eyelashes purposely, with a very slight quiver of the bottom lip, not a pout, but the setup for his patented "puppy look." 

"Because you love me." 

Jack groaned, "Okay, okay, but that is SO not fair." 

"Oh, and we need some groceries. I've made a list," Daniel said, getting up and going to the counter where the list sat. 

Jack had gotten up and brushed himself off and followed his spouse inside. 

"Thanks, Babe," Daniel crooned, handing Jack the list, and adding, "oh, and there are a few other things I need you to pick up at the hardware store, and I need my suit back from the cleaners." 

"Daniel, I hate going to the cleaners. You know that. Pick up your own suit." 

"But, Jack," Daniel spoke softly, almost seductively, "it's my navy blue suit ... blue, Jack." 

"You think you have my number, don't you Jackson?" 

Daniel grinned, "Hmm-mmm." 

Jack sighed, an acknowledgement that he was silly putty in his lover's hands. A few kisses later, and Jack left the house to run the errands, having received a few more instructions from Daniel on things he should not "conveniently forget" to buy at the store. 

Daniel immediately picked up the phone, setting up a conference call between himself, Sam, Teal'c, and Lou Ferretti. Ten minutes later, he returned to the kitchen, retrieved the items from the oven, and went about his task. 

* * *

"Hey Jack, running errands for the significant other?" 

Jack laughed, "Yeah, well, Danny's a slave driver these days, made me a list, even told me the order I had to do it in ... something about efficiency and saving gas." 

Lou Ferretti chuckled, "I never thought I'd see you so domesticated, Jack." 

"Hey, even Colonels have to eat, and I see you have your own shopping list there ... Colonel." 

"So, you got me, but mine includes beer and chips. Yours?" 

"No," Jack said dejectedly, "Danny wants me to cut back on the beer, and I promised I would, if he cut back on the coffee. Personally, I don't think he'll be able to go much longer without his usual coffee intake, so I'm not too worried." 

"Right, Jack." 

"Hey, it's only beer. I can buy beer if I want to." 

"It's right over there. Your favorite brand is even on sale," Lou goaded with a cackle. 

Jack sighed. He and Daniel had agreed. No, not even to save face would he go against an honest-to-goodness pact made with his soul mate, not even for beer and his tough-guy image. 

Lou laughed loudly as he watched his friend. 

"Don't look at me like that." 

"Yep, Jack. Give it up. You are so far gone on the Doc that I think he could convert you to vegetarianism if he wanted to; make you give up all those barbecue steaks." 

Jack grunted, fidgeting with his shopping cart, before admitting defeat, "Just between us, you're probably right." 

Jack beamed. It actually felt good to be joking and bantering out in the open about his relationship with Daniel. It was new, this freedom he loved. No, they were still hiding in plain sight, and the majority still didn't know the truth, but now, their closest circle of teammates, family and friends did know, and the couple had decided not to hide it inside their own home any longer. 

"This feels good; right," Jack thought to himself as the conversation continued. 

"Hey, actually it's a good thing I ran into you. I'm having some trouble with the Monstermobile and I could use your input. Maybe you can figure out what's wrong with the beast." 

Lou was referring to the truck he had rebuilt over the years. It was huge, like one of the types seen in Monster Truck Shows. He and Jack had taken to calling the large vehicle the Monstermobile years ago. 

"Sure, how 'bout I drop by tomorrow?" 

"How 'bout now? Carolyn has plans for tomorrow. She'll skin my hide if I do anything to interfere." 

"And you're accusing me of being domesticated?" 

"Domesticated? Did I say that, Jack?" Lou sneered. 

Jack frowned, but let it go, "Let me call Danny. He'll worry if ..." 

Lou burst into hysterics at Jack's comment, right there in the canned food aisle. Jack was looking all around hoping no one noticed them. 

"What's so funny, Ferretti?" 

"Nothing, squawk, Jack ... nothing, squawk, at all!" 

Jack fumed, all in good fun. 

"Are you actually accusing me of being a ... of being ...." 

"Don't say it, Jack. It'll make it more real, but the Doc ... holy moly, Jack, he must be doing something right to have you so ...," Lou couldn't continue, his laughter consuming him. 

"Cut it out. Geez, Danny would kill me if he heard us talking like this." 

"Carolyn would too," Lou managed to squeak out, "She hates it when I talk about her nagging." 

"Daniel doesn't nag." 

"No?" 

"No!" 

"What does he do, Jack?" 

"Trust me, Lou, you don't want to know," Jack grinned, memories of all kinds of domestic bliss flowing contently through his mind. 

Lou noticed the look and shook his head, "You're gone, Pal ... totally gone." 

"Ya think?" 

"Call the Doc, Jack. I'm sure he'll give you permission to check on the Monstermobile. Go ahead. All hen-pecked husbands do it." 

Jack shook his head, in disbelief at the crazy conversation, "I am NOT hen-pecked!" 

"Of course you're not, Jack. Never. Sorry. It was an outrageous thing for me to say," Lou said mockingly, trying to suppress a snicker. 

"Lou, let's just look at the truck." 

"You got everything? You wouldn't want to show up without Daniel's favorite chocolate would you?" 

"Yes, I've got ... oh crap, almost forgot his Chinese whatchamacallit. He'd never let me live it down if I forgot it again. Meet you at the check out Lou." 

Lou let out another laugh, watching his friend head down the aisle. He might never understand it, but "Darn, if you aren't a happy man, O'Neill" and to Lou, that made whatever Jack and Daniel were doing okay with him. 

* * *

"Sam, just thought I'd check in." 

"Everything's set, Daniel. He hasn't a clue, has he?" 

"I hope not. I've never tried to do anything like this before. Gawd, I hope he likes it." 

"Daniel, the Colonel will be ecstatic, if only because it's you doing it." 

Daniel blushed, not saying anything in response. 

"Daniel? DANIEL! Stop blushing. We still need to go over a few things." 

"Sorry Sam," the young man chuckled, and returned his focused to their plans. 

* * *

"Okay Lou, start 'er up," Jack said rolling out from under the Monstermobile. 

"Beautiful, Jack. You haven't lost your touch! Listen to that engine!" 

Jack checked his watch. 

"Oh, crap. Lou, I gotta go. Daniel's suit is in the cleaners and I promised ..." 

Jack stopped himself and shrugged as Lou went into another laughing fit, barely getting out, "It's okay, Jack. It happens to the best of us ... if we're lucky." 

"Yeah, you and Carolyn are doing good these days, right?" 

"Oh yeah, now that I'm using my brain to think with, and she knows who she is. I love her Jack, and she doesn't nag any more than the Doc does, but you say that to anyone on the base, and I'll get ya good." 

"Your secret is safe with me, tough guy." 

Jack washed up for a few minutes, and then retrieved the groceries he had placed in the Ferretti's refrigerator for safe keeping, and headed out to finish his errands. 

"Hey Doc, he just left for the cleaners. <pause> Yeah, we'll be there in a jiff. <laughter> Not a devil of a hint, Doc. Not a one. <pause> No problem. It's been ... interesting. Caio!" 

* * *

"Sam, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe he'll hate it." 

"Daniel, it's fun and festive, and he's going to have a great time." 

Daniel was self-hugging, suddenly very nervous knowing Jack would be home soon. 

"Daniel, why wouldn't he love it?" 

"I don't know. It's just ... he's always doing stuff for me. I never know what he's going to next, Sam. I mean .... Geez, Sam, the car and the den, and that's just ... it's not even half of what he does ... all the time. I want to do something for him, but it's hard to know ... oh, shibatwray!" 

"Shibatwray?" 

Daniel looked at Sam wide-eyed, "Oh, Sam, I'm sorry. Don't ... say that," turning red-faced, "it's ... not exactly a ..." 

"Daniel!" Sam laughed. 

"All those languages have to be good for something, Sam!" 

Sam gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek, and held his right arm in hers', "He's going to love it." 

"Because he loves me or because it's ...," Daniel stopped, blushing again. 

It felt great to be able to talk to Sam every now and then about things with Jack. She'd become more and more comfortable with it since the wedding, and it helped make Jack's and Daniel's life together more normal. 

"Because it's perfect for the Colonel, and he's going to have a great time, and," Sam chuckled leaning against Daniel's arm closer, "because he loves you." 

Daniel smiled, "Thanks, Sam." 

* * *

Driving down the street towards his house, Jack mentally reviewed the list, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He laughed, realizing he loved every part of his relationship with Daniel, even the boring chores and errands. They were part of their life together, of their family, and that made even the most trivial act wonderful in Jack's eyes. 

"Someone must be having a party," Jack thought noticing an abundance of cars on the street, but other than that, he didn't think too much about it, nor did he examine the vehicles closely. 

Jack grabbed some of the groceries and headed for the door. His hands loaded with bags, he knocked on the door with his foot. 

"DANIEL, open the door," Jack bellowed. 

"Hi, Colonel," Sam said opening the door. 

"Carter, what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he shifted through the doorway, headed for the living room. 

**"SURPRISE!"**

Jack stared at the people adorning his living room, meekly handing over the groceries to Sam and Teal'c who carried them into the kitchen. 

The house had been totally decorated with party favors, mostly those for a little boy. There were airplanes, stars, and guns strategically hanging from the ceiling, along with a sign papered across the room that said, "Happy Birthday Jack!" 

Balloons were everywhere. The backyard had streamers hung, a buffet spread out. 

The room was full of friends and family, even more than had been at the wedding. The most important people to Jack and Daniel were gathered there, no one having been able to refuse Daniel's request to attend. 

Jack panned the room, speechless, observing their guests -- Sam and Teal'c (who was going by his Murray pseudonym and wearing one of his disguising hats for the party since not all the attendees were aware of the Stargate) standing by the kitchen counter, his 2IC grinning like she'd just won a million dollars; General Hammond, sitting in Jack's favorite chair, a prideful smile on his face that said "Gotcha, Colonel"; and Lou and Carolyn Ferretti, seated on the sofa, Lou's arm around his lovely wife, laughing heartily at having pulled one over on his friend. 

Jack extended his hand towards his friend, shaking it and his head as if to say, "Your turn will come, Ferretti!" 

Next to the Ferretti's were Jeff and Margaret Cornell, the original owners of Bijou and Katie; Daniel's foster sibling Suzanna Simpson and her boyfriend Craig who were standing by the bookshelves next to Frances and Crystal, the adventuresome sisters they had met at Disneyland. 

Christa and Jacob Svenson, their endearing neighbors from across the street, were holding drinks, laughing it up with their neighbor from down the street, Mrs. Valissi who had virtually adopted both Jack and Daniel years ago, and with Ernest and Catherine Littlefield in their circle, Catherine beaming with happiness that these two men she had welcomed into the Stargate program prior to the first trip to Abydos had found joy in their lives. 

Catherine thought about them often, remembering how unhappy and lonely both had been when she had first met them. Now, the two seemed like two completely different men altogether. 

Near the fish tank were Evan Valissi and his partner Robert who had flown over just for the occasion, chatting with Jack's best friend from childhood, Erik Wilcox; Carl and Lisa Cassidy (Lisa was the Marriage Counselor who had performed Jack's and Daniel's ceremony in Canada) were in front of them chatting with ... 

Jack grinned as he saw his ex-wife Sara and her husband Mark. He shook his head in total disbelief as she gave her "ex" a warm and loving smile. 

"You're amazing," Jack thought silently about Sara, still aware of her beauty, in body and spirit. 

A camera flash drew his attention to his extreme left, where he saw Janet Fraiser and her daughter, Cassie. Jack smiled and silently thought "Holy Cow, Cass, you're growing into a beautiful woman," making an internal note to talk with Janet about Dominic's relationship with his "niece." 

Everyone was smiling, and calling out birthday wishes and happy greetings. Jack was totally floored by it all. He searched the faces, looking for just one more, the one face he wanted to see more than any other face in the universe. 

Jack worked his way through the room, greeting and hugging the birthday well wishers, seeking out that face he was desperate to see. 

"He's nervous, Jack; afraid you'll think it's silly, or too overt," Sara whispered in Jack's ear, "he's over there, hiding in the corner." 

Jack's head turned to the edge of the kitchen and he could barely see his lover's grinning, but hesitant face. 

"Thanks, Sara," Jack said gratefully, giving her a hug, amazed that even now, his ex-wife could read him so well. 

Several minutes later, Jack finally made his way through the rest of his family of friends to his shy spouse who was trying to be one with the wall near the kitchen. 

"Hey," Jack said softly. 

"Hey," Daniel responded mildly. 

Jack scooped his lover into his arms and kissed him soundly, a long, deep kiss that took Daniel's breath away. Daniel's arms draped around his husband's neck, caressing Jack's upper back as the kiss continued. Daniel moaned audibly when the kiss finally ended, the guest's cheering and whooping, teasing about Jack's affect on the younger man. 

"Oh gawd," Daniel spoke, shyly hiding his head against Jack's shoulder as the older man chuckled, their family and friends lovingly teasing the two. 

"I'm so embarrassed," Daniel said, not wanting to move from Jack's tight hold. 

"Get used to it, Love. This is our family. Not hiding in front of them anymore ... never. 

Jack kissed his spouse's temple, "You did this for me?" 

Daniel nodded. 

"Thank you, Angel. I love you so much." 

Their family and friends had begun to scatter, giving the couple a moment of privacy now that the "fun" was over. The two were content to hold each other for a minute, until Daniel said, "Jack, we have company. We can't stay here. It's a party, and you have to ... mingle." 

"I like mingling with you." 

"We'll ... mingle ... later ... I promise ... and ... and trust me, you'll like it." 

"Oh?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow, "Now that sounds promising. This is great, Danny. I had no clue. I don't know why you did it, but thank you." 

"You're always doing things for me, Jack. Every time I walk in the door, I don't know what to expect. I just wanted to do something for you for a change." 

"Daniel, listen to me. All you ever have to do is be happy. Your happiness, seeing you smile, hearing you laugh ... Geez, Danny, that gives me life. It's all I need, Love ... you, being happy." 

"But you do so much, and I wanted to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me. You're a part of me, Jack. When you're not with me, my soul aches for you. I don't think you realize how much you've affected my life, how much you've changed me, showed me how to live." 

"Geez, Danny. If it's even half of what I feel for you, it's enough. I was dying inside after Charlie's death. I couldn't feel anything. Not grief, not anger, not hope. Nothing. I wasn't living, I was existing ... existing in a world that no longer wanted me, that I no longer wanted. Then you came, and you touched me deep inside my soul. You brought me back, gave me a reason to go on." 

"I love you so freakin' much, Jack." 

"Ditto," Jack said, kissing his heart one more time before joining their guests. 

* * *

The party was going strong, everyone chatting and catching up with one another. Laughter was heard from every direction almost non-stop. 

Jack was amazed at the decorations. While there was a bit of a mix to the type of decor, Daniel had gone largely with the Jet Fighter theme. The paper plates, napkins and cups all had pictures of flying jets amid a blue sky background. 

Even the tablecloth for the picnic table and other card tables Daniel had assembled for the buffet had the jet fighter motif, with a red white and blue border, the same colors the balloons and streamers were. 

There was even a jet plane centerpiece for the picnic table, a model plane affixed to a paper machete mountain that Cassie had made just for the occasion. 

The backyard featured a second banner that said "Happy Birthday" and this one was in a cloudy blue color, the words surrounded by the more planes. 

"At least you didn't get those cone hat things," Jack chuckled, not realizing anyone was listening. 

"Oh but he did, Colonel," Sam spoke, pointing to the kitchen, "he was just too afraid you'd kill him." 

"He really bought those? I can't believe it." 

"Well, Colonel, he wanted to go all out. Pardon me, Sir, but Daniel says that since you act like a kid, you should have a party befitting a kid ... Sir." 

"Makes sense. He's a genius, you know," Jack smirked. 

"Yes, that he is." 

"You're serious, aren't you, Carter?" 

"About being afraid to bring them out?" she asked and then seeing her CO's nod, "Yes, Sir. Colonel, in all seriousness, I know this, the decorations and things, are a bit juvenile, but it's really important to Daniel. He ..." 

"I know, Carter. It wasn't easy for him, and growing up without the childhood he should have had, he did pretty good, don'tcha think?" 

"Awesome, Colonel." 

The two were interrupted by Cassie, eager to see the gifts. 

"Isn't it time for the gifts yet," she asked. 

"Presents! Presents! Presents," the chant went up by various party goers. 

"I get gifts? Cool!" 

"Lots of gifts, Love," Daniel said, taking his husband's hand and leading him back into the house where suddenly there was a coffee table full of presents. 

"Where were they hiding when I walked in?" 

"Camoflage!" Jeff answered. 

"Good job!" 

Jack rubbed his hands together as he sat in his favorite chair to begin. Suddenly, he saw the General looking for a place to sit down and he realized he was in "his" chair ... at least, whenever the General was at the house, he always sat in Jack's chair. 

"Excuse me, General," Jack said, standing and motioning for him to take his spot, but the General threw up his hands and shook his head, "No, Jack, tonight it's yours." 

Daniel chuckled and Jack sat down and began opening the presents, acting every bit the little boy that he was expected to be. 

* * *

"Thanks, Carter, just what I always wanted ... a Major Matt Mason doll and a Barbie to keep him company." 

"Well, I considered buying a Ken doll, but GI Joe wouldn't let me ... said Ken was all his." 

The room burst into laughter. 

"That's bad, Major, very, very bad." 

"I know," Sam snickered, completely pleased with herself. 

"This was great, people. Thank you for all the gifts. You really shouldn't have ... but I'm glad you did." 

"Cake! I want cake," Frances called out. 

"And ice cream," Crystal added excitedly. 

"Sounds like dessert time to me, Bro," Suzanna chimed, moving towards the kitchen to help get the dessert ready. 

"Let's move back outside, Jack," Lou motioned towards the door. 

It was still pleasant out, but was getting dark, so they turned on the outdoor lighting. Bijou and Katie were having a ball with all the company, each making the rounds with the guests. At the moment, Bijou had Christa's attention, the elderly woman continuing to pet her soft fur as she sat next to her husband. 

Katie, meanwhile, was cozying up to Teal'c, giving him her best "Pouty Puppy" look. 

"Give it up, Murray. No one can resist the little pup," Jeff said. 

"Indeed." 

"Come on, Murray. She's our baby," Jack urged. 

"She is not my baby O'Neill." 

Everyone laughed. 

"That's not what I meant." 

Teal'c laughed which was somewhat of a rarity, and Jack realized he'd been had. He then watched with gratitude as the Jaffa gently picked up the puppy and petted her, reminding Jack of Mr. Spock petting a tribble! 

Jack laughed wildly when he saw the cake his lover brought out from the kitchen. 

"Danny, it's perfect," the older man said, seeing the cake decorated with Jay the Jet Plane items. 

Jack placed a kiss on his lover's cheek and then blew out the candles which adorned the cake surface. 

"You know, you didn't have to be accurate, Daniel," Jack joked. 

"I wasn't, Jack ... I left ten off," Daniel said, ducking out of the way. 

"You are so dead, Daniel," Jack menacingly starting to chase Daniel around the backyard, through the clusterings of their friends and family. 

Since they had company, Daniel let Jack catch him quickly, leading to another long, passionate kiss, once again turning Daniel's knees to Jell-O. 

"Yep, way to kill him there, Pal," Lou teased. 

"I have to concur," the General added, surprising everyone when had added, "that's one way to shut him up, Jack." 

"Yeah, bet he uses that weapon of his often too," Evan joked. 

"Oh gawd," Daniel said, once again blushing from embarrassment, his head shaking sideways in disbelief, again buried in Jack's neck. 

Jack loved it, his hands gently caressing his love's back as he kissed his hair. 

"Gawd, this feels good Danny, doing this, not worrying about it. I love you so much," Jack whispered so only Daniel could hear. 

"I love you too, Jack, and even if I am embarrassed, I love how this feels," Daniel whispered back, moving so that he could look into Jack's eyes as he spoke. 

Jack raised his left hand and lovingly caressed Daniel's cheek. They were saying so many unspoken words, blue eyes locked on to brown ones. For a moment, they had forgotten they were surrounded by people. 

"Gee," Sara sniffled, a smile on her face, "Didn't we cry enough at the wedding?" 

Mark put his arm around his wife, and tugged her to him, as Catherine added her agreement, "I have to second that. What happened to our cake?" 

"Sorry," Daniel said softly as Jack kissed him one more time, and then the two walked hand in hand back to the table with the cake. 

"I want one of the cloud pieces," Cassie chimed. 

"Me too," Sam interjected. 

"Me three," Erik requested, adding, "Well ... everyone always says my head is up in the clouds so I might as well prove them right." 

"Hey, wait, where are the party hats?" Jack looked at the table expectantly. 

"Danny, a real kid's party has to have hats, no matter how ridiculous it makes you look. Please don't tell me you didn't buy any?" 

Daniel beamed, "Be right back ... I ... I just forgot to put them out." 

"Sweet," Jack grinned, knowing he'd just done something that would please his love. 

The guest of honor then caught an equally bright grin coming from his 2IC who nodded knowingly in his direction. Jack had just scored big points with the Major, but to the Colonel, the only thing he had needed to see was the smile on Daniel's face when Jack had mentioned the hats. Wearing the silly thing for a few minutes was a small price to pay for that grin and moment of happiness for his soul mate. 

"Here, they match the cake," Daniel crooned, passing out the colorful cone shaped hats. 

Jack eagerly put his on, as did all of the guests, including the General. 

"Where's my camera when I need it?" Lou teased. 

"With your courtmartial papers, Colonel," the General said, appearing to be serious before converting his grizzly bear stare into a smile. 

"I've got one! Smile everyone!" Cassie said, proceeding to take more photos. 

The teenager had become Jack's and Daniel's family photographer. Her wedding photos had been beautiful. She had captured every key moment. Janet had managed to get them developed by a friend, and as a post wedding gift, she and Cassie had made a special wedding album for the couple which they kept in Daniel's Den in their special keepsake treasure chest box. 

More laughter and banter continued as Jack and Daniel cut and passed out the cake. 

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Jeff," Jack shouted as the last of their guests drove away. 

Jack locked the door and went to the backyard where Daniel was still picking up from their buffet. Jack went up behind him, putting his arms around his love. He pulled up Daniel's shirt, his fingers massaging his lover's stomach. 

"That feels good," Daniel sighed, leaning back into Jack. 

"Danny, how'd you do all this, get everyone here at one time?" 

Daniel turned around and asked, "You really want to know?" 

"Oh yeah. Tell me." 

"Well, I did ... this," Daniel said, drooping his eyes, making them look their saddest, his bottom lip quivering. It was a full scale Daniel Jackson begging pout. 

"You didn't?" 

"Yes, I did, but I'll deny it if you ever remind me of it, or say anything about it at the SGC or ..." 

"I get the idea. It's just nice to know that after all these years, you admit to using the sad face and the pout." 

"I do NOT pout, and I don't have a clue what you're talking about, Jack Jackson-O'Neill. 

"Geez, that sounds good," Jack sighed pulling Daniel in for an embrace. 

The two decided to clean up so that they didn't have to worry about it tomorrow. Actually, the ladies of the group had taken care of most of it, so there wasn't all that much left. When they were done, the happy couple sat down on the sofa, Jack's arm around Daniel as they listened to a Celine Dion CD that included their wedding song, "Because You Loved Me." 

"Danny, you do know today wasn't my birthday?" 

"Hmm-mmm." 

"And I think most everyone who was here knows it wasn't my birthday." 

"I know that too." 

"Then ... why did we have a birthday party?" 

"Because if I had tried to do this on your real birthday, you would have figured it out, been suspicious of everything we set up for today, and so I probably wouldn't have been able to pull it off." 

"You had it all planned?" 

"Yes, from the meeting with the General to working on Lou's Monstermobile." 

"You never cease to amaze me with your talents, Love. I'll have to add Surprise Party Planner to the list." 

Daniel chuckled as he shifted slightly, wanting to snuggle closer, which was just fine with Jack. 

"I can't believe you called Sara." 

"It was okay, wasn't it?" 

"Oh yeah. That was great, but I have to admit I was surprised. She must have been too." 

"Not really. Jack, you keep forgetting something very important where Sara is concerned." 

"What's that?" 

"She loves you." 

"Daniel." 

"No, Jack. I'm serious," the young man said, scooting around to look Jack in the eye, "A part of her will always love you, just like you still love her, and I love Sha're. There's nothing wrong with that, Jack. It's normal. You don't just cut someone out of your life because you aren't together anymore. There's not an on/off switch to emotion." 

"You are so incredibly amazing," Jack said running his fingers through Daniel's hair. 

"No, I just love you which means I ... I understand Sara, and vice versa." 

"She likes you." 

"She lovvvvves me," Daniel chuckled. 

"Oh, pardon me for my oversight," Jack said choosing that moment to nibble on Daniel's right ear. 

"Jack, don't start anything you can't finish." 

"I plan on finishing ... a lot." 

"Let's go to bed, Love." 

The two locked up the house and turned off the lights and had walked arm in arm half way up the stairs to their bedroom when Daniel suddenly stopped. 

"Jack, I ... I got you something for your ... unbirthday." 

"I have you; you're the best present." 

Daniel smiled, but Jack sensed a nervousness in him, "You want to give it to me, or keep me guessing?" 

Daniel tugged on Jack slightly, motioning for him to turn and follow him back down the stairs. Jack watched as Daniel opened a drawer and pulled out a moderately sized package wrapped in Jay the Jet Plane paper. 

Slowly, Daniel approached Jack, but the young man was mostly staring at the floor as he moved. Jack wondered what the gift could be that would make Daniel so nervous or unsure about himself. 

"Danny," Jack raised his lover's face by taking his right hand and placing it under his lover's chin, "whatever it is, you know I'll love it." 

"Open it, Jack." 

Jack ripped off the paper and found a framed sketch, roughly 10x12 inches. It was a charcoal black and white rendering framed against a black mat and black frame. 

Jack was totally stunned as he viewed the picture. The image was of their backyard, Daniel kneeling on the ground, Bijou and Katie playing with him. 

Bijou had her front paws on Daniel's left knee, her tail outstretched as she stood facing him. Daniel held Katie in his hands, preparing to kiss her nose, his face smiling and full of laughter. 

A few months earlier Jack had taken a photo of a similar scene on their lawn, Daniel kneeling and playing with their beagles, much like the sketch depicted, but something had happened, and the picture had been blurred. 

Jack had been extremely disappointed. He had talked about the warm feelings that scene, of his lover and their children playing, had given him. He sulked for days afterwards when he realized the photograph hadn't turned out. 

"Danny ... it's beautiful. Did you do this?" 

Daniel shyly nodded, but didn't say anything. 

"Angel, it's ...," Jack leaned over and placed a kiss on his husband's lips. 

"This is incredible. I didn't know you could sketch like this. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I ... didn't know. I've never tried to do anything like it before. I mean, you know, I've had to sketch things in my work, but ... never tried to do people before ... or dogs." 

"Danny," Jack said walking over to the sofa, sitting down, both hands holding the framed artwork carefully. 

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of it. The shading, the depth, the contrast ... it was all perfect. Daniel's smile, his sparkling eyes ... Bijou's trying to butt in ... Katie's contentment ... it was all as Jack remembered. It was the photo he had wanted so desperately. 

Daniel watched, mesmerized by Jack's intensity as he studied every facet of the work. 

"It's what I remember, Danny. You, and the kids ... it's ... perfect." 

Jack looked up at his heart and smiled, placing the artwork on the coffee table and then standing to embrace Daniel. 

"Thank you so much for doing that for me." 

"You really like it?" 

"No." 

Daniel tensed as Jack kissed his nape, "You silly geek. It's the best present I've ever received ... except for you. I love it. Danny, I want to hang in the study, okay? I want to see it all the time." 

'It's not that good," Daniel whispered. 

"Angel, it's wonderful, and I want to put it in the study, okay?" 

Daniel nodded, a smile finally beginning to shine on his face as he looked at Jack, "Weren't we ... going to bed?" 

"Oh yeah, right after I hang this," Jack kissed his love and went to the garage, returning with a nail and hammer. 

He stood at the desk and looked around for the best spot as Daniel watched, a bit surprised Jack seemed to love it so much. He really didn't think it was worth the attention, but Jack was treating it like a masterpiece. 

"Sweet," Jack said as he reviewed his handiwork, placing the photo in the center of the wall where he could admire it from any part of the study. 

Jack looked over at Daniel standing in the doorway, "Perfection." 

"It's not perfect, Jack." 

"You are," Jack spoke softly as he walked to his soul mate, and took him in his arms, kissing him, "You are perfection to me. Thank you, Danny." 

After another kiss, the two again walked arm in arm up to their bedroom, and upon entering, Jack turned Daniel toward him, and said with a low voice, "Time for me to unwrap the greatest gift ever given to me." 

"You already unwrapped your presents downstairs." 

"No, those were things, but like I've told you before, you are the most precious gift I've ever received, Danny. Thank you for this day, for that sketch, and for loving me." 

"Unwrap me, Jack." 

"With pleasure, Love," Jack said as he and Daniel began to ravish each other, ending the perfect day, in the perfect way, in their perfect nation of two. 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
